If You Want It
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: Riku makes a little bet with Sora...


A/N: KH fic thingy that was inspired from my friend's desire to see Sora dancing and singing. I'll leave the song a surprise until you get to it, but, well, I'm never going to be able to think of that group the same way again.  
  
This is yaoi, though nothing explicit happens. PG-13 rating. Yes, Sora and Riku happen to be in love so if that's not your cup of tea, please leave now or forever hold your peace. Amen.  
  
----------

It was a Friday evening and Riku found him sitting quite contently on his bed, pillows piled behind him to prop himself up and blankets wrapped around like a cocoon, keeping out any cold air. A good book – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – completed the scene, and any thoughts of the _bet_ were driven out of his mind.  
  
Oh yes. The bet. Sora was off on his mad hunt and, if luck was on Riku's side, he wouldn't find what he was looking for. Victory would taste sweet; after all, how many opportunities to watch Sora dance and sing would arise?  
  
Lately though, Riku noted with a small pang of panic, Lady Luck had abandoned him. Sora had opened the door and walked into his room, hands held behind back with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Oh dear. This did not bode well.  
  
"Hey." That was all Sora said, walking over and kissing Riku lightly on the cheek. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Riku looked pointedly at his book, clearly telling the other that he was reading; he was not to be bothered. Harry had just found about that Sirius was his godfather. Far more interesting that whatev-  
  
The book was rudely ripped from his hands and a frilly, lacey pink... thing was put in its stead. "... the hell?"  
  
"Hmm." Sora smiled, pleased, and dropped the book onto the floor. "Remember a certain... 'bargain' from last week?"  
  
Oh, how could he forget?  
  
/_He was naked, and the only thing that kept him from total embarrassed was his position, crouched down with legs blocking any... thing from sight. Sora groaned and threw a towel at him, but he was too petrified to move to grab it. "For god's sake Riku, put on a towel, or some pants, or a skirt, or something!"_

"_You willingly went into the shower with me and now you're telling me to put some clothes on?" Only Riku could manage to gracefully arch an eyebrow while remaining in a position of complete and utter helplessness without looking like a complete and utter fool. "A skirt, no less..."  
  
"Hmm, who knows?" Turning away to give Riku the necessary privacy to put the towel on, Sora shrugged. "Maybe I have a secret skirt fetish."  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sora turned back to Riku – who had yet to even move to grab at the piece of cloth – and placed his hands on his hips, frowning. "What, no way in hell that I'd have the fetish or no way in hell that I'd get you in a skirt?"  
  
"Both. How am I supposed to get dressed if you're staring at me?"_

"_Huh. I'll make you a deal then. If I can get Kairi's skirt..."  
  
_With sickening disbelief, Riku continued to stare down at the frilly object of horror he now held. A week. That was all the time Sora had to steal one of Kairi's skirts _without_ her knowing what its intended use was, and if he didn't manage in that time he would be forced to dance and sing for Riku's pleasure. He had and now...

"I can't wear this. No, I'm sorry Sora, but I can't go through with this." Admitting his love for the brunette had been hard enough, but accepting his position as the uke in this relationship wasn't possible, and while he knew deep down that Sora was the one pulling all the strings, Riku wasn't about to completely solidify that by prancing around like a nancy wearing a _skirt_. The thing would barely go down to his mid-thigh, for Christ's sake!  
  
"A deal's a deal, Riku. Put the damn thing on. I'll even sing and dance for you anyways, just to make you happy." The grin on Sora's face was in no way making the situation any easier, but Riku saw that there would be no escape from his fate. With a groan he stood up, dragging his feet into the small bathroom connected to his room. This was cruel and unusual punishment, and somewhere in the cosmos God was laughing his ass off and pointing his finger in his direction. Goddamn bastard.  
  
Off with the shirt – that shade of yellow clashed with that shade of pink – and off went the shoes and the pants. On with the... flimsy scrap of cloth that barely covered his ass. Oh, how wonderful. Sora better have picked out a good song for this and he better fucking dance to it. Growling, Riku balled up the rest of his clothes and, gathering as much dignity as one possibly could wearing something like _that_, walked back into his room, trying to keep the blushing to a minimum.  
  
"Hot _damn_ Riku!" Sora whistled appreciatively and grinned, giving him a good look-over. "Should've gotten you to dress up like this sooner..." Scowling, Riku sat down and piled the clothing on his lap, making sure that – nothing – was showing. "You should be a little more friendly. After all, I could be taking pictures."

"You even _think_ about bringing a camera out and I'll kick you so hard in the balls you'll be vomiting for a week." Sora blinked, obviously not expecting such a vehement response.  
  
"All right, all right..." Going over to the CD player, he placed a disk in and skipped forward several tracks. "Track 12 ladies and gentlemen... I hope you enjoy this because I'm singing this just for you." Pressing play, he turned to Riku.  
  
**If you want it to be good boy, get yourself a – bad boy**

**Yeah, I like this... ha ha! Huh!  
  
**Riku stared, shocked. Out of all the songs Sora could have picked... out of all the dances... He crossed his legs and pressed down on the pile clothing, hoping that his – excitement – wasn't obvious. That was the last thing he really needed. If Sora found out just how much... oh sweet lord, perish the thought.  
  
Sora seemed to be having a bit too much fun with the song he picked, starting off with a pelvic thrust along with the beat and then settling into a slow strip dance, never once taking his eyes off of Riku.  
  
**If you want it to be wild  
Got to know just who to dial  
Honey  
  
**Moving his hands down over his chest to his stomach, Sora hooked his fingers under his hoodie, slowly pulling the fabric up to reveal the toned body underneath. Chewing on his lower lip, Riku silently cursed Sora for this harebrained scheme of his and wished that there was a way for him to divert his eyes without seeming too obvious but he was – staring – at him and he would surely notice... oh god he was feeling himself... God, damn you!  
  
**If you really like it hot  
Someone who hits the spot  
Baby, oh yeah  
  
And if you wanna get it done  
You gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
  
**He pulled the hoodie off completely and threw it at Riku and, like some depraved man ( or woman ) he grabbed it and clutched it in his hands, holding it to his face to sniff it. Sora had never smelled so _good_ and this wasn't even him... Smiling mischievously, Sora ran his hands down his chest, stomach, stopping at his waist to toy with his belt and, involuntarily Riku groaned, cursing himself all the while.  
  
**If you want to make it last  
****Gotta know just who to ask  
****Babe he's gotta be the best  
And that's me  
  
If you want it to be good boy, get yourself a – bad boy**

Hands now expertly unthreaded the belt, letting it fall down to the floor. Riku's eyes followed its travel, breath hitching in his throat, and then snapped back up to where the hands were still playing, toying with the waist band... "Goddamnit, will you quit being such a _tease_?"  
  
Laughing soft, Sora stepped towards him and grabbed his wrists, pulling Riku to his feet. The clothing, his only, albeit pitiful, attempt at hiding his obvious arousal was gone, and his face slowly turned a rather vivid shade to match the skirt. "Oh, so this dance _is_ having the desired affect..."

**If you really want it good boy, get yourself a – bad boy**

He was pulled close, too close, and now his scent was all around him, overpowering. Sora wrapped his arms around his waist, putting those hands to a – better – use than just feeling himself up. It wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to feel this good to surrender yourself to someone. But to argue now... when his hands... oh god, this _wasn't_ right...  
  
**Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good boy  
**

"Well Riku?" His lips brushed up against his ear and, involuntarily, Riku shuddered, feeling weak. "Do you _want_ it?"  
  
**Get yourself a**  
  
"Do you want _me_?"

**Bad boy**

"I don't know Sora. Are you _bad_ enough for me?" He managed to keep his voice sounding normal enough, much to his relief, though those – things – that Sora was doing with his hands weren't helping the matter. "After all, I _do_ want it good and... and, oh, that's nice..."  
  
**If you like it innovative  
****Better get someone creative  
Honey  
  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
****Gotta get somebody slammin'  
Baby  
**

"Heh, maybe I need to stop changing the lyrics. After all, with this skirt on..." A hand slide innocently enough – as innocent as anything could seem in this situation – up his thigh and once again Riku couldn't help the groan that seemed to force itself from him throat. "I think you're more of a girl than a boy."  
  
"What... whatever you think..." Damn, it was getting hard to talk. Or think. Especially if it was about something other than what Sora was doing. Where did he _learn_ that?  
  
"You never answered my question from before."

**If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a – bad boy  
  
**The touches became teasing now, frustrating, and Riku groaned again, unable to stop himself. "Qu-question?"  
  
**If you really want it good girl, get yourself a – bad boy**

"Do you want me?"

**Get it like it could be, would be  
  
**"Fuck, _yes._ Damnit, now quit _teasing_ me."  
  
**Yeah like it should be  
  
**Roughly he was shoved back, legs hitting the bed and giving out from under him, sending him sprawling backwards, completely helpless. Grinning ferally – and scarily, almost – Sora straddled him, fingers dancing down his chest, mouth crushing his own, lips, tongue, oh god his _hands_...  
  
**If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a – bad boy**

( scene change right here but this thing is being a bitch and it's not letting me put any markers in for it... so... grr! )

****

****

****

****

It was nearing one on Saturday and Kairi still hadn't seen any sign of either Riku or Sora. Worried, she knocked on Riku's door and, when receiving no answer, she let herself in, an unexpecting victim.  
  
The two were curled up on his bed, covers strewn haphazardly over their bodies, barely making them decent. It was obvious what they had been doing the previous night and, blushing profusely, she made to leave before her eyes caught sight of something lying on the floor. Something lacy and pink. Something that looked suspicious like her missing skirt...  
  
"You _perverts!_"

"If You Want It To Be Good Girl ( Get Yourself A Bad Boy )" is copyright by the Backstreet Boys. Ha, bet you never saw _that_ one coming!


End file.
